dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Kai (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 Grand Kai collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Super Guerriers Coffret No. 12 *Release date: 1996 The first Grand Kai model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 12 (Series 12). Grand Kai stood in a basic stance with both hands beside him and his Kai clothing intact. His beard and hair add impression to his piece, making it rather unique as the only miniature scale Grand Kai figurine model offered by AB, although it was released in numerous packs. Others included in this set were Vegeta, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Kami, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, and an adult Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. *Super Guerriers Vehicle Set No. 3 *Release date: 1996 This 1996 (dated 1989) AB release of a vehicle set included Grand Kai with his throne chair as his accessory piece. The Grand Kai model is rather unique as it is different from the Coffret No. 12 piece. It is smaller by size but similar in its initial design. This Grand Kai also comes with Mr. Satan and Super Saiyan Gogeta, each with their own accessory or vehicle, allowing the full package to have 3 characters with 3 accessories. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie C *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Videl as Great Saiyawoman. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Machine Gunner, Master Roshi, Master Roshi with casual clothes, Yamcha, Videl, Grand Kai, Evil Buu, Goku, Goku crouching, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Bardock, Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Goten, Hoi, Mr. Satan, Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Vegeta, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Buu, Tapion, Super Saiyan Vegito, Super Saiyan Vegito in blasting position, Great Saiyaman, Super Saiyan 3 Goku crouching, Majin Buu in battle stance, and Kami for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series 6 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Grand Kai miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Grand Kai produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Grand Kai in the same position. Irwin Toy *Super Warriors series *Release date: 1998 Irwin Toy’s initial miniature figurines entitled “Super Warriors” prior to the eventual re-release known as “The Saga Continues” included a Grand Kai in the packaging. Released in 1998, this Grand Kai figurine came with Vegeta, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Kami, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, and an adult Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. The packaging differs greatly from the future releases as it was a sealed box rather than a cardboard with a bubble. However, the cardboard backdrop with bubbles became the norm for “The Saga Continues” releases in the forthcoming year. *The Saga Continues Series 7-12 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Grand Kai was no exclusion as when series 12 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *"The Saga Continues" Series 5-8 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released many of the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Grand Kai was included in the Series 8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. In this set, however, Grand Kai is seen much smaller, so the figurine mold has slightly less detail in terms of its coloring scheme. This is also the only miniature collectible to feature Grand Kai in this size. Plex *Anime Heroes series volume 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Grand Kai has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better initiate a chibi style. Grand Kai’s mysterious yet calm demeanor is crafted rather well, especially his eyes remaining hidden behind the sunglasses. Both his arms are kept to his sides as his feet are also in perfect unison. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise